


sacred the secrets I'm keeping

by Dancingtink



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chuck AU, F/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingtink/pseuds/Dancingtink
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy hit. Alayne had watched him for weeks and in that time her target stuck diligently to his routine. But if he is as boring as she thinks, why is it that she finds him disposing of a body?





	sacred the secrets I'm keeping

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Couldn't Tell by Dermot Kennedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this a rewrite/restart of do what you have to do which I start like a year of so ago. I hadn't plan to revisit it any time soon but whelp season 8 happened and I figured anything I wrote couldn't be worst than D&D lol. This has been lightly edited but I will probably come back to edit it more later. Also this fic is lightly influenced by the shows Chuck and Nikita.

The creaking of the door, already open and gaping, quickened the beating of Alayne’s heart. She stepped into the house—a soft crunch breaking the heavy quiet. _Wrong, wrong, wrong,_ she thought. Her mark should be here. He should be in this dark quite home. He should be tucked snug in his bed. Every thing about this was wrong.

Her mark was obsessive about security. In the weeks she spent watching him she often saw wondered him wondering the house—shaking door handles and punch in codes. He should be here. Alayne walked through the wrecked home, her head spinning with questions. Had someone already gotten to her mark? Had she waited too long? What would happen to her if she fai— _no,_ she would not think about that.

The quite sound of the forest broke through the racing in Alayne’s head as she stepped outside. A soft glow emanated from the center of the wood. She walked towards it hoping it might lead her to her mark. She stepped over a fallen tree with care—not wanting to alert anyone to her presence.

Drawing closer she heard a soft clinking sound. The turning of Alayne’s stomach increased and she hurried to the source of the sound. Through an opening in the trees and she saw a dark-haired man digging a hole.

Alayne is spy. She knows the only constant on the job is unpredictability. She knows this—she understands this—and yet her breath stopped in her chest at the sight of her mark knee-deep in the dirt with a body beside him.

Forcing herself through her shock—she observed the scene. Alayne held her breathe hoping to keep her marks focus off her as she watched him. Blood soaked the front of the dead man’s shirt. _He was shot,_ she thought. Her mark’s body sagged against the shovel—a haggard sigh falling from his lips. _He killed him._

Alayne jolted backward as he dropped the shovel and climbed out of the hole. His grey eyes locked on to her and she froze. His hands rose signaling he meant no harm. Alayne slowly let out her breath as he started to speak.

“Hi,” he said taking a slow step toward Alayne.

He stopped in front of her and he held out his hand, “I’m Jon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but don't worry I have more planned ;)


End file.
